


Because They're Her Boys

by Daisycupcake811



Series: Because She's My Daughter [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: And he also has a conversation with Maya, Because they'd do the same for her, Character Death, Discussion of Faith, Everyone comes together for a funeral, Except Maya and Lucas obviously, Gen, He is still creepy, He puts Shawn Hunter to shame, Jack is Also here, Josh and Maya have a conversation, Josh is here, Lucas is everyone's big brother, Lucas is the overprotective dad we all knew he was going to be, Maya drops everything for her family, Maya feels Guilty, Or lack of Faith, Reference to The Longest Ride, Riley needs to grow up, The Long Game 2.0, The Lucaya AU we deserved, The triangle is over, They are each others siblings, They drink because they're adults, Zay is the biggest Lucaya shipper, chosen family, she needs THERAPY, they play baseball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisycupcake811/pseuds/Daisycupcake811
Summary: A series of One-shots that all fit into the Because She's My Daughter series. Will range from things I scrapped from the first three to things that happen post Because She Never Wore White
Relationships: Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar & Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Maya Hart & Farkle Minkus, Maya Hart & Isadora Smackle, Maya Hart & Shawn Hunter
Series: Because She's My Daughter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662091
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. The One With The Death In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a collection of one shots that are all connected through the Because She's My Daughter series. Most of these will be plot points that I thought about writing in the original three but, never got around too and some will be things that pop into my head later on.

It happens on a hot day in July. Maya is sitting on the floor of her and Lucas's apartment while she goes through he jewelry box to find something to wear to her gallery opening when her phone rings. Its her mom and from the tone of her voice whatever happened it wasn't good. The call is short, just to give Maya information but, by the end of it she's emotionally exhausted even though this tragedy isn't happening to her directly and she's far removed from it in the grand scheme of things. 

Maya is booking herself a plane ticket and leaving a note for Lucas on the kitchen table. She packs her bag and rifles through her closet for an appropriate black dress while she calls her representative at her latest gallery opening to explain that she can't attend tonight but, to go ahead anyway and notify her of any sales. Getting to the airport takes forever or at least it feels like to Maya. Maybe, its just because of the reason for the trip, time always seems to pass slower when there's a family tragedy to be dealt with and family to get to. 

A typical flight from New York to Philadelphia is fifty three minutes but, it might as well be hours because that's what it feels like. As soon as she's off the plane Maya grabs her carry on suitcase and garment bag. Less than five minutes after exiting the airport she's in an Uber and on her way to the Mathew's. Its where her mom and dad are and she's on good terms with the family besides Josh and Riley. Not being on good terms with Riley still hurts, it probably always will but, They're all adults now and can be polite and civil for this. This isn't really about them anyway and she isn't here for them, She's here for her dad and Cory and Topanga and whoever else shows up. 

It feels weird to walk into the Mathews house completely alone, without a family member by her side. All the adults turn to look at her when she walks in door. They're all huddled around the kitchen table looking shocked and bone tired. Maya tucks her bags beside a bench by the door and wordlessly squeezes in next to her parents, covering her dad's hand with her own. She can't say she's "Sorry" because the word doesn't seem like enough, nothing seems like enough in this situation. 

The day of the service dawns bright and clear which seems all wrong to Maya, She didn't know her Father's beloved teacher as well as the rest of their "Family" but, the whole world should be in mourning not just them. She's standing in front of a mirror in the Mathews's bathroom trying to zip up her dress when she suddenly feels the presence behind her and hears the zipper go up. She'd think it was her dad except he wouldn't try and kiss her shoulder and then there's the voice that calls her "Lil Ferret" instead of " Kid or "Kiddo". 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Maya asked as she rounds on Josh and glares at him.

"What can I say, I'm distracted by my grief and a gorgeous blonde has been giving me looks all week" Josh answers with a smirk. 

"And I'm very happily engaged" Maya returned as she held up her hand and flashed her ring. 

"Last I checked, the cowboy isn't here and I won't tell if you won't" Josh told her as he reached out to push a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"You realize that my dad still wants to kill you right?" Maya asked as she pushed his hand away. 

" So I've heard, I've gotta say sweetheart I'd never thought I'd see the day" Josh threw out with a smirk and a shrug. 

"What day?" Maya asked, annoyed now as she slipped on her heels and clipped her locket into place. 

"The day Maya Penelope Hart turned into a daddy's girl" Josh told her as he leaned in to fix his tie. 

"If having a father who loves and cares about me makes me a daddy's girl then I guess I am and it's Maya Hunter, it has been for a long time" Maya said as she grabbed her purse and walked away from Josh. 

The church is beautiful, historic like a lot of churches are in Philly. Its stately and imposing from the outside but, is weirdly cozy on the inside, a perfect place for the person they're honoring. The church is packed with people, past students and colleagues, random friends and people who just knew him. Maya finds herself squished into a pew with her parents and Cory, Topanga and Auggie who is now like a full blown actual person that'd she be able to hold a conversation with. Josh and Riley are a few pews behind them with the other Mr.and Mrs. Mathews. 

A lot of people speak at the service, Her dad and Cory give an amazing eulogy that moves Maya to tears that she quickly brushes away. After everything is done, they end up back at the house. She sits on the stairs in the kitchen, nursing a glass of wine and watching the adults take turns telling stories and reminiscing. 

"So you must be the famous Maya Hunter, I've gotta say I thought you were smaller" A man says as he sits down next to her on the stairs. 

"Creepy older men hitting on me at a funeral, that's a first" Maya responds as she turns to look at the stranger. 

"What?...No I'm...I'm Jack Hunter, Shawn's brother" The man corrects as he holds out a hand. 

" Ah, Oil tanker man who takes pleasure in killing baby sea animals and the like" Maya said with a nod. 

"Dad" Maya calls out as she drains her glass of wine and sets it next to her.  
"Yeah kiddo?" Shawn asked as he turned his head to look over at his daughter. 

"You're brother is a Jackass" Maya tells him seriously as she stands to get another glass of wine. 

"So I've been told kid...So I've been told" Shawn responds with a genuine laugh for the first time in days, leave it to his daughter to get him smiling again. 

Maya doesn't cry. Not when she stays a few extra days in Philly to help clean out the house and go through some things. She doesn't cry on the the plane ride home or in the Uber on the way to her apartment. She doesn't cry when she's home and in Lucas's arms with a box of takeout in her lap. She doesn't cry until months later when she shows up to another gallery opening and there's a large bouquet of roses, identical to ones she's received in the past and like ones in the past she's expecting them to be without a note. This time though there is a note, which makes her all but breakdown and make her gallery friends wonder how five words and a signed name can illicit such a response. 

Dream, Try, Do Good- George Feeny


	2. The One With Lucas And Their Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas's bond with their son isn't better, its just different. Its different and its amazing and watching them together makes Maya love the two of her boys more than she ever thought was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Lucas have another kid and Lucas is the overprotective dad we all knew he was going to be. This is shameless fluff and I make no apologies

Lucas is an amazing father, That's a fact and its something Maya always knew even before they had kids. He adores their daughter, and is happy to partake in whatever obsession is plaguing their three year old that week but, seeing Lucas with their son is something completely different. She isn't sure what it is, of course there's the obvious that this is a completely different person than their daughter so of course the relationship is going to be different and then there's the people who have to pipe in with "He finally has a boy what do expect" but, that isn't it either because Lucas had never been like that. 

Later, after their son has been born and it's just the three of them in a happy little bubble it occurs to her to that maybe its because of how this labor went compared to the one with Adeline. With their first while it had been long and exhausting it had also been uneventful. This time though, Maya woke up in full blown labor and bleeding, it had been a quick birth but, their son was small, just a little bit over five and a half pounds. 

So maybe, Its all of that but, Maya thinks it will pass. Mason will grow, he'll get bigger and Lucas will get over his fear of breaking their son. Only, it doesn't change. Mason grows up and his father is still as protective as ever. It isn't that he loves their son more than their daughter, it isn't more it's just different. 

Just like with Adeline, Lucas takes all of Mason's interests in stride, even if they aren't things "typical boy things". One day, coming home from her studio Maya finds them sitting at the kitchen table, her husband carefully painting their son's nails a sparkly purple. 

" Look Mama, Daddy made my nails pretty" Mason said happily as he turned show Maya his finished hand. 

"Very pretty, Purple's your color Mase" Maya compliments, kissing her son's cheek before looking over at Lucas with a smile. 

When Mason is seven, he comes home from school flops down on the couch next to Lucas and proclaims that he's '"In love". 

When he's fourteen, Lucas comes in the apartment looking horrified. Mason came out to the summer before but, only Maya and his Aunt Isadora know about the boy he's been seeing for a few months. God, if Lucas and the boys were bad when Adeline started dating then Maya doesn't even want to see her husband and "Brothers" with Mason. 

"I see you met Daniel" Maya says with a smirk when she sees Lucas's face. 

"If you mean the kid that has his tounge down on our son's throat then yes, though "met" isn't the word I'd use" Lucas responded as he sat down on one of their kitchen stools. 

"Well the upside is that at least we don't have to worry about him getting pregnant and dropping out" Maya said jokingly. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lucas asked as he looked up at his wife. 

"He's growing up, he isn't little anymore it was bound to happen eventually" Maya reasoned as she put dinner in the oven. 

Ah, Stop....He's five....He's five and asking me to paint his nails while he gives me a lecture about why Mulan isn't a princess" Lucas said shaking his head. 

When Mason is seventeen, he comes home and once again proclaims he's in love with the twenty-two year old a few floors below them.

"Mase, you do know he's way too old for you right?" Lucas asks patiently as he looks over at his son. 

Maya swears she sees the color drain out of her husband's face when Mason gives his response.

"I know Dad, That's why I'm playing the long game"


	3. The One With The Baseball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas tries to teach Farkle baseball and Maya has no faith in her husband's unending faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is inspired by a scene in 8X6 of the show Criminal Minds. I watched it and instantly thought of the same situation between Lucas and Farkle. I have no idea how baseball works but, Who cares about accuracy when we have fluff

Maya would like to go on record and say this is a bad idea. Why her husband asked his least athletic friend to cover secomd base in the baseball game against the animal shelter that he plays in every year Maya has no idea. See, she knows this is going to end awfully but, he doesn't seem to want to listen, insisting that everything will be fine. So, Maya will let the boys have their fun and sit back and watch the impending disaster. 

In the weeks leading up to the game Maya watches in amusement as Lucas with his endless patience tries to teach their friend how to swing a bat and actually hit the ball. Farkle is very obviously flustered and easily counters all of Lucas's advice with way it scientifically works. 

"You've got to get out of you're head little brother, just feel it" Lucas advises before pitching another ball. 

"You do realize I'm three months older than you right?" Farkle asks as he just misses the ball. 

Yeah but, I'm taller" Lucas returns as he retrives the ball and pitches it again. 

The day of the game Maya throws on one of Lucas's old baseball jerseys from highschool and a baseball cap she found in their closet. She grabs blanket because the aluminum bleachers are a pain and if she's going to watch this tragedy her husband cooked up and see the team lose for the third year in a row, she's at least going to be comfortable while doing it. Farkle shows up looking out of place in his khakis and button down shirt. 

"Veterinarians and a scientist play baseball, sounds like the opening of a bad joke" Zay leans in to whisper just as the game's about to start

" Be nice" Maya responds with a glare as she reaches over to punch Zay in the arm. 

Maya watches the game with mild interest. Even all these years of being with Lucas and watching endless baseball games with him she still doesn't know how it actually works. Farkle goes up to bat the first time and misses but, Maya cheers anyway. Then suddenly, its the end of the game and Farkle is back up to bat. Maya doesn't know a lot about this sport but, she knows her friend just needs to hit the ball well enough so that Lucas can score, that'd give them a tie and they'd go into a tenth inning. 

"Hey, Time out" Lucas calls out, running across the field when he sees his friend's panicked look.

"Its the bottom of the ninth we have to outs and we're losing by one run, you're the guy Farkle" Lucas tells him seriously as he puts his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"No I'm not" Farkle protests, shaking his head adamantly. 

"Yeah you are, all you have to do is get over their heads and then I'll score and you run like hell, you've got this little brother" Lucas promises with a smile. 

" I'm three months older than you" Farkle yells after him as Lucas walks away. 

"But I'm taller" the other man calls back as he returns to his place on the field. 

Maya watches anxiously, half her face hidden in Zay's shoulder so if it's bad she doesn't have to see it. Farkle misses twice and then they're all watching with bated breath for the last pitch, which Maya swears time slows down for. He actually hits it the third time and then stands there in shock over what just happens. 

"Run...You have to run" Maya yells along with everyone else while Lucas scores to tie the game. 

"Come on" Lucas says under his breath as he watches Farkle run the bases while the other team grabs the ball and goes to throw it. 

"Get down" He yells, watching as Farkle slides down, his arm crossing the safe zone before the other team can throw the ball home. 

The crowd erupts in cheers behind them as Lucas pulls Farkle to his feet and pulls him into tight hug.


	4. The One With Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Thanksgiving and the whole family is together for once, minus a couple of kids. Maya just wants a peaceful day with her kids and the rest of the family but she always forgets that her family doesn't really do simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to "The One With Lucas And Their Son" where the "Long Game" 2.0 is going to either kill Lucas or lead to a murder. Could also be titled "The One Where His Kids Are Trying To Kill Him" but, that seemed like a mouthful.

This year is a rare one. It's a year that the whole "Family" is in New York for thanksgiving. While Maya is happy it also means that she and Lucas are making dinner for ten people. Zay and Vanessa's kid was supposed to come but, they decided to stay in Texas with friends. Maya's favorite (and only) niece Athena was supposed to come to but, she's studying abroad in Greece. If all the kids were coming it would've been twelve but, Maya will take what she can get. 

She the whole month leading up to thanksgiving planning because she's somehow become that kind of mom over the years. Adeline comes home from her college in Chicago the night before thanksgiving, throws her bag down in her room and instantly collapses on her bed.

Maya finishes her prep for the next day and then goes to get changed so that she and Lucas can go out because yeah, they're in their forties now but, they rarely get to have the whole group together in one place on one night. So, they go out and hit up a couple of bars that they'd go to back in college or after one of Maya's galleries, before they were boring old married parents. 

She wakes up the nest morning with an awful hangover, maybe she's getting old but, she'd rather blame it on Isaiah "We Gotta Do Shots" Babineaux and "Four drink Dora". When she gets out to the kitchen everyone is already is up and working on dinner. Lucas kisses her cheek and presses a mug of coffee into her hands. Soon enough, they're all laughing and doing various tssks while they tell the kids stories of their youth. 

"What is it with you two and campfires, were we conceived in front of a campfire or something?" Mason asks, cutting into one of the stories. 

"No Addie was conceived in a gallery in Soho and you, well god, it must have been in the back bedroom of your grandparents house upstate" Maya answers without missing a beat. 

"Ah the fourth of July when you found the old bottle of tequila, that was fun" Lucas throws in as he grabs another piece of toast. 

"I hate this family, I'm going back to Chicago" Adeline announces, laying her head on the table. 

They sit and talk and joke with each other while dinner cooks. Maya's parents show up with pies and that's when the wine starts flowing, football is playing on the TV in the living room but, no one is really paying attention to it. Somewhere in the lull between dinner and dessert Maya realizes that Mason is missing. She wouldn't think about it but, its a holiday and her dad is asking about taking family pictures since most of the group is here and all of the "Originals" are here. 

"Mase, you up here?" Maya asks as she knocks on her son's bedroom door and then opens it without thinking. 

Oh my...I...grandpa wants a picture " Maya manages to say through the shock of seeing her son making out with his "Long Game". 

"Of this?" Mason asks incredulously as he blindly reaches to find his shirt. 

"Really Mase, our family is right out there...Your father is right out there" Maya scolds, freezing when she hears Lucas's voice as he comes up the stairs. 

"Mason...Mason is up here?" Lucas asks as he comes up next to her. 

"I'm handling it Huckleberry" Maya said as she tried to keep him out of the room  
.   
" What the hell are you doing in here with my son?" Lucas asks as he skirts around his wife, stands in the doorway of Mason's room and turns a murderous glare on the object of his son's affections. 

"Yeah, Okay" Maya said with a sigh as she pushes Lucas out of the room and closes the door before turning to look at her son and his "boyfriend". 

" Use the window and don't come back for a long time...And you, put a shirt on" Maya advises them. 

"But....but Dad" Mason protests, still looking at the door. 

"I will take care of dad, just please go" Maya begs as she turns to leave. 

"Hey...proud of you" She calls over her shoulder before going to meet her husband in the hallway. 

Lucas is pacing the hallway and fuming. It brings Maya back to the few times she's actually seen her husband lose his temper. The first was that incident with Zay in middle school and the only other time was the first time he saw her after the motorcycle accident. 

"Can I kill him, I'm going to kill him" Lucas says seriously when Maya comes out of the bedroom. 

"Hush, lets go get some pie" Maya responds, taking his hand and going back downstairs.

"I'm gonna kill that kid and then I'm going to lock Mason in a tower like Ariel" Lucas tells her with finality. 

"Rapunzel" Maya corrects as they round the corner to the living room.

"What?" Lucas asks, looking over at his wife.

"Rapunzel is the one in the tower, Ariel is the mermaid" Maya tells him with a sigh.

Everyone is looking at them when they walk in. Maya sits down on the couch and pulls Lucas down next to her, curling herself under his arm. 

"Dad, would it make you feel better to know that I turn into a stripper when I'm drunk?" Adeline asks after a few minutes to break the tension.


	5. The One Where He Sits In A Chair And Watches Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am still trash for Shawn And Maya fluff. I hope this can help cure some of that Quarantine Boredom. Stay safe, Wash your hands and have a snack.

Watching Maya grow as a person, as an artist is easily the best thing in Shawn's life. Having a kid scares the hell out of him, it doesn't matter that she's fifteen and practically a grown up by the time he and Katy are married and he gets to be her dad legally. He watches her, spread out on her bedroom floor with her paints and canvases, her art playlist playing a mix of music as background nosie. Some days he'd come home to classic rock blaring from under her door or some of his nineties grunge that she claims to hate or sometimes its current sugary pop, although that's less common than the first two. 

He watches her slowly fall out of love with her "Long Game" (Which he's secretly happy about) and watches her slowly fall in love with her "Huckleberry" which she won't admit to because he's Riley's and she'd never want something that's supposed to be Riley's. So, he keeps his mouth shut and watches her with a kid who's three years older, who holds her too tight and whose relationship with his daughter raises all Shawn's red flags. Looking back, he should have stopped JoshandMaya before it got to where it did but, he didn't know that the boy he had known since said boy's birth was going to break his daughter. 

The year following the accident is hard. It kills him to see Maya in so much pain. She can't paint or do any kind of art for months because of the pains in her hand. He watches her spark slowly fade, become more introverted. He watches her lose her best friend and Shawn doesn't know why, because Maya won't talk about it. With the bad things come the good things. He watches her kick physical therapy's ass, she starts walking without assistance again and slowly finds her passion for art again. Then, there are "Her Boys" who are there constantly, whenever she needs them and whenever he can't be. 

He watches her as she graduates high school and starts dating Lucas Friar. This time he watches the couple like a hawk and if he threatens the boy a couple or three times well, Maya doesn't need to know about that. He helps her pack up her bedroom and move it to her dorm room at NYU.

He watches as she bursts into his office on a random Tuesday with the biggest smile to tell him about her first official gallery show. They go out for grilled cheese and chocolate cake, his kid is twenty years old and still so easy to please. A real, actual gallery opening means a dress. It means Shawn finds himself sitting in one of "Those" chairs again. He doesn't mind though, he'd do anything Maya asked of him if that meant he got to see her smile. 

He watches as her boys show up for her. Watches as her best friend shows up at the door the night of her gallery, a large bouquet of flowers in his hands and wearing a tux with the other two out of state friends behind him. What they would for Maya blows him away sometimes. 

Maya is in her element in the gallery. She radiates confidence, never missing a beat and taking everything in stride. This is her place, this is where she belongs and Shawn never doubted for a second. Maya is good and he doesn't think that because she's his kid. Seeing her art hung up on walls, All the paintings different except for the the careful signature of "Maya Hunter" in the bottom corner is something else. 

He sits at a table in a coffee shop and watches the man his daughter loves stumble through asking his permission to marry her. It isn't needed, Maya is a grown woman and can make her own decisions but, Shawn would be lying if he didn't like seeing the boy squirm a little. A part of him wonders if his daughter asked her boyfriend to do this or if it's the kid's "Traditional Texas" side coming out. Lucas has already asked her other two boys apparently, Zay has been planning the wedding since middle school and Farkle threatened his life if ever hurt Maya. Shawn is not surprised by either of those outcomes. 

Going with her to pick out a wedding dress is an event to say the least. Absently, Shawn wonders how he got himself into this situation and then he remembers, she smiled at him. Apparently, that's all it takes. He argues with Farkle about which one of them is buying Maya's wedding dress, he is he's her dad and this kind of thing is in the job description. She comes out in the last dress, in the dress and her smile says it all. 

Walking Maya down the aisle and giving her away is harder than Shawn would ever admit. Sitting there and watching the ceremony he's suddenly transported back in time. Maya's thirteen again and they're are sitting at the table in Cory's kitchen with a playful banter between them. He didn't know then that ten years later he'd be giving her away on her wedding day, he never could have imagined it. 

He stands back and watches her dance with her husband, watches her practically melt into his arms and Lucas holds her close. Shawn still finds himself watching them, still making sure he doesn't hold her too tight. Maya may be married now, she may be someone's wife but, she's still his kid and he doesn't think he'll ever stop worrying about her. 

They come up to visit a few weeks after their first wedding anniversary and Shawn should have figured it sooner, if it was anyone besides his daughter he probably would have. They catch up, with the kids living in the city and He and Katy living upstate they don't see each other all the time like they used to. When Maya turns down a glass of red wine which happens to be her favorite he finds it odd but, doesn't question it. Katy figures out whatever is going on in that moment though because she leaves his side and rushes to hug their daughter. 

Maya's pregnant. His daughter is pregnant and he's going to be a grandfather. His first thought is that he is going to kill the man standing next to her, until he remembers the man standing next is her husband, they're in their mid twenties and have been married for a year now. So, yes Shawn should have seen this announcement coming. 

Months later, He stands in the doorway of a hospital room and watches her with her newborn daughter. Maya is surrounded by her boys, by her people but, she looks over them and smiles at him.


	6. The One With The Fatherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is freaking out over the impending arrival of his daughter and gets some advice from his father in law. Maya gets the reassurance that her husband was the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a completely different idea for a Shawn and Lucas chapter but, my problem is that I can basically write a scene in my head but, can never write around that scene. My original idea may be written at some point though. Also yes, I did finally throw in a mention of The Longest Ride because it was the Lucaya AU we deserved and no one can convince me otherwise.

A little girl. They're having a little girl and somehow that makes it all the more real. Maya's already hallway through her pregnancy but, it wasn't until now that it real hits Lucas, they're going to parents.Maya and their daughter are perfectly healthy so he doesn't really understand this sense of panic and dread that fills him at the thought of his child being born. 

He shoves it away and focuses on taking care of his wife because, that's easier than dealing with his own screwed up feelings. He builds furniture and paints the nursery while Maya instructs him from the other room since he won't let her anywhere near the paint fumes. He buys things for his daughter on impulse. Toys, books, cute clothes and a stuffed rabbit that has fluffy multicolored fur. Maya teases him about it, pointing out that they're little girl doesn't even have a name yet and he's already spoiling her rotten. 

They can't decide on a name. As it turns out naming a human is hard, Its not that they can't agree but, nothing sounds right or flows the way they want it. Part of him wishes they were having a boy only because Maya already has a name picked out and they wouldn't have to do this. 

Pregnant Maya is an insomniac and more often than not Lucas will wake up in the middle of the night and find her wide awke. Usually, she'll be on the couch eating a grilled cheese or quesadilla and watching the same awful romance movie about the artist and bullrider that she claims is an alternate version of them. 

They go down to Texas for a weekend so that can Maya can attend the baby shower his mother insisted on throwing and didn't even consult them about. Its pink and fluffy and not Maya at all but, if there's one thing his wife is good at it's faking a smile. She may not be from Texas but, Maya has mastered the fake sweetness or maybe that's just girls in general. He watches her artfully dodge questions about why they aren't going to baptize the baby and a hundred other questions that other mothers always feel entitled to ask. 

A baby shower in Texas means an even better one back in New York. Maya didn't even want one and now she's getting two. Zay and Farkle are already competing to be the favorite uncle, if the mountains of gifts are anything to go by. The weekend of her New York baby shower is also the weekend of Maya 's last gallery for a while. 

For some reason as soon as they walked in Lucas got a bad feeling but, he pushed it away thinking that once again he was just overreacting. This was Maya's safe place, nothing bad had happened during one of her galleries. So, he ignores the feeling and watches her because watching his wife is one of his favorite things. He stands with Farkle, Zay and Shawn, just watching her be her ever so charming self. Toward the end of the night, he looks across the room and sees her talking with someone he doesn't recognize. He'd think she was talking to a client except he can feel the tension from here and his father in law is griping his champagne flute so tightly Lucas is sure it's going to break. 

"Wait is that him...is he him?" He hears Farkle ask and he looks away from Maya long enough to look over at Shawn. 

" Are you going to stop this? " he asks curiously, turning his focus back to Maya.   
"Not yet" Shawn answered with a sigh. 

"You're kidding right?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Protecting them from everything, means keeping them away from all the good things the world has to offer, it means they never learn to stand on their own two feet" Shawn tells him. 

"It scares me, She isn't even here yet and it scares me what I would do for her" Lucas confessed as he finished his drink. 

"It wouldn't be love if it didn't scare you and no, It never stops being scary there isn't some magical age where you stop worrying about them" Shawn tells him as Maya walks back over to them. 

Maya wraps her arms around him and Lucas instinctively holds her close, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. 

"You'd never leave her" he hears Maya say quietly. 

"I'd never leave either of you, I'm not going anywhere" He corrects her gently.


	7. The One With Dear, Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She writes letters she'll never send to someone who will never read them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had a whole different idea for a Riley chapter but, this happened instead. I've also decided to add in little fun facts here that are definitely canon in this series but, have never been mentioned. 
> 
> Fun fact #1: Maya and Lucas have two orange cats named Charlie and Peaches, Maya also wants a German Shepherd but, Lucas said no on account of they live in the middle of New York City.  
> Fun Fact #2: One time, Shawn punched a guy because he referred to Maya as his "Hot Wife".

Maya doesn't know why she writes these letters. Its weird to write letters that you'll never send, to write letters for someone who will never read them. All the letters get sealed in an addressed envelope and shoved in a box on the top shelf of her closet. Maya writes the first one a few weeks after her accident, well dictates to Farkle because she still can't use her hand. 

  
_Dear, Riley_  
_I don't know what you're thinking right now, all I know is that I miss you. I hope you work through whatever it is, take all the time you need honey. Until then, I'll keep the window open._  
_Your Peaches, Maya Hunter_

  
Maya writes another letter the night of her first gallery opening. All the boys are spread out and asleep in the hotel room Farkle booked for them. Maya should be asleep, its closing in on four in the morning but, she can't sleep.

  
_Dear, Riley_  
_I had my first gallery opening tonight and for the first time in a long time I wished you were there with me. It was amazing Riles, It was everything you dreamed for me. I want to thank you, for having hope and for believing that I would get here one day. I want you to know that I wish you nothing but the best, I'm still your biggest fan honey, even if you aren't mine anymore._

_I'll always keep the window open, Maya_

She doesn't write another letter for a long time. She tries to after her and Lucas get engaged but, when Maya tries putting pen to paper nothing comes out. She doesn't write another letter until Riley is married. Maya isn't surprised that her old friend was the first of them to get married, she just expected it straight out of high school and not when they were twenty three. 

  
_Dear Riley or Mrs. Charlie Gardner,_

_Congratulations, I always knew you'd be the first. I'll admit it hurt when I didn't get an invitation and while I don't understand why, I respect your wishes. Dad said you looked beautiful and that your dress was very "Riley" . I hope he makes you happy Riles, I hope Charlie is the man of your dreams and that your relationship is something your children aspire to have one day. I know we aren't each others persons anymore but, I'm getting married and I'd love to have you there. Its going to be one of the biggest days of my life and I want my family there to share it with. Please come, even if you just stand in the back and don't say a word. I love you, Riley Elizabeth Gardener._  
_Your "Cousin" , Maya Penelope Hunter_

  
After that Maya doesn't write another letter for a long time. For some reason, she doesn't feel the need to. Maybe, she's finally letting go of Riley and actually moving on from that chapter of her life or maybe she doesn't have or want to make the time for it. Until Adeline is born, Once again she's wide awake and unable to sleep no matter how much she tries. Maya grabs her bag and digs out a pad of paper and the pen they used to play hangman when she was in labor. 

  
_Dear, Riley_  
_I had a baby today. A daughter. I have a daughter and she's...she's so beautiful Riles. She's beautiful and amazing and perfect, I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much and she's only a few hours old. Its not just me either, If you think I love her you should see Lucas. She's going to be a total daddy's girl...I think I've been replaced, seriously there's a new girl in town and they're her boys now. I know I tease them but, I am so grateful that she has them. I'm so grateful that she has a dad that loves her so much, I didn't have that for so long and its so important. You know, Lucas has spent every night since we've found out we were having a girl using my hair to teach himself how to do a girl's hair, it made me cry Riley, seeing how much he cared for her actually made me cry. I look at her and think about who she's going to be. If she's going to be someone's "Riley" or someone's " Maya". I hope she's someone's "Riley" if only so Lucas and I can be some kid's safe place, to be their stable place like your parents and the bay window were for me for so many years. Who knows, maybe Adeline will be the "Riley" to one of your kids, Liam and Lindsay right? Your mom showed me pictures at the baby shower. Of course I'd never wish that on your children. I 'm convinced our history will repeat itself in someway though, Zay joked that one of our kids was going to start the Long Game 2.0 and you should have seen Lucas's face. I miss you....Its been years now and I still miss you_  
_Sincerely, Maya Penelope Hunter and Adeline Katherine_ _Friar_


	8. The One Where She Won?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya feels guilty about her accident and realizes that RileyandMaya will never be CoryandShawn because, there can only be one of those. While,Riley needs to grow up and get a dose of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. I know some people were wondering about this aspect of the series and inspiration finally struck. We get to find out why RileyandMaya aren't RileyandMaya anymore.

The football field is overrun with her recently graduated classmates and Maya is trying to fight through the crowd to find her parents and friends. She's coming down from her adrenaline rush now and would like nothing more than to sit down with her sketch pad and eat a grilled cheese or have Lucas feed her ice cream and call her pretty, but she's pretty sure her dad wouldn't like the second option very much. 

Maya finds her parents grouped under a tree with the Mathews. Topanga hugs her and rewards her with one of those "proud mom" smiles which makes Maya miss her life from a year ago even more. She misses just being able to walk into the Mathews 's apartment and just....exist there for a while. Even though they've made it abundantly clear that she's still welcome there any time and that she's still very much a part of the family, it doesn't feel right to go there without Riley. 

Her Dad takes so many pictures that Maya's sure he could make a scrapbook of just Grad night. Out of all the pictures though, the only one she gets of her and Riley is the one their two families took together. This wasn't how it was supposed to be and if Maya wasn't Maya she'd probably cry. 

They end up at the Mathews apartment for dinner because Topanga asked and Maya has missed them. As it turns out, Riley isn't the only Mathews that Maya can't say no to. Maybe they can help her understand this situation with Riley, its been a year and she still doesn't understand. 

"What did I do?" Maya asks, broaching the subject while they're chopping vegetables for a salad. 

"You didn't do anything, I think....I think she's just confused, you're her best friend and it's easier to be mad at you because she thinks you'll always be there " Topanga explains carefully, like she's trying to defend both sides at the same time. 

"Well, I'll always leave the window open" Maya promises as she throws tomatoes in a bowl. 

"We aren't mad at you either Maya" Topanga adds, like she can read her mind. 

"Mr. Matthews can barely look me in the eye" Maya points out as she pours the dressing over the salad. 

"Because he feels gulity, We knew what was happening and as adults in your life we should have stopped it" Topanga tells her as they carry food out to the table. 

Dinner is pleasant enough even if Riley makes a point of ignoring Maya's existence. They talk about graduation and college plans. All the adults tease her that she sounds like a "Proud mother" when she talks about her boys and Maya figures that isn't too far off, they're all following their dreams and she couldn't be prouder. 

"So, you won" Riley says causally when they're clearing the table after dinner. 

"I won?" Maya asks, confused by the statement and caught off guard that the girl is talking to her. 

"Yeah, you won" Riley confirms as she plops the plates down by the sink.

Maya pauses for a minute and stares at her friend for a few seconds, trying to figure this conversation out. That's when it hits her and suddenly everything makes sense.

"Wait, Is this about Lucas?...you aren't mad about Josh or the accident at all, its Lucas" Maya marvels out loud with a hollow sounding laugh.

"Lucas isn't a toy Riley, He isn't some prize he's just a boy" Maya tells her tiredly. 

"He chose me once, He chose me over you once" Riley points out, reminding her of their ski lodge trip freshman year. 

"Because I told him to" Maya yells, exasperated by the conversation. 

"But, It didn't work then and it wouldn't work now...you're too different and he prefers Pancakes over Jelly Beans anyway" Maya adds as she rinses off the dishes and loads the dishwasher. 

"Right, because you know him so well" Riley responds with a roll of her eyes.

Maya takes a deep breath and swallows down the anger that's building. This isn't about Lucas, not in the sense that Riley wants her to believe it is. Its because she broke the rules and ruined the brunette's idealistic happy ending. The one where she gets the guy and Maya settles for Josh. It also occurs to her that maybe its because she isn't this broken little girl anymore, She isn't something that Riley can "fix" and then take credit for later on. 

"If you keep looking for that happy ending, If you keep trying to replicate what your parents have you are never going to get it right and you'll just make yourself and everyone else around you miserable" Maya tells Riley truthfully as she makes her way to join everyone in the living room.

When they get home from the Mathews, Maya immediately disappears into her room to change. What Topanga said earlier is still bothering her, she hates that what happened to her makes her family feel gulity, hates that she's put them through so much in the past year. 

She walks out to the kitchen in fresh pajamas and gets herself a glass of water, downing it in one gulp before going into the living room. Her parents are sitting on the couch finishing a movie they'd started last night. She takes up the empty space on the couch and her dad instinctively wraps an arm around her shoulders. Maya lets out a yawn and leans into him.


	9. The One Where They Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a great last summer together but, now it's time for Maya and Farkle to say goodbye and they only know one way to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Maya and Farkle fluff. Is this a inspired by Christina and Meredith's goodbye in Greys Anatomy? Yes, it is. It was the best goodbye scenes and Maya and Farkle deserve the best. They are each others persons and it seemed to be the only thing that would do them justice.

Maya is singing along to her music while she mindlessly packs up her room up for college. She and Lucas are the only ones left of their group now. Zay had flown back to Texas a few days after fourth of July, Smackle left for New Haven at the end of July and Farkle left this morning for Massachusetts.

She turns around to pack away the photos on her nightstand and almost screams when she see Farkle sitting in her bay window. Maya sets down the picture frame in her hands and stalks toward her best friend, who's supposed to be on his way to Cambridge and not sitting in her window like its any regular tuesday. 

"What are you doing here, you were supposed to leave like three hours ago" Maya tells him, hands on her hips and wearing her best "Disapproving Sister" look.

Farkle just sits there, staring down at his balled fists like he's trying to figure out what he's trying to say. Maya for her part is trying not to get emotional all over again, they said goodbye last night and she's already started the grieving process. 

"I can't go, We aren't finished yet" he says, looking up at her after a few minutes.

"What are you talking about, you're going to miss your flight" Maya tells him seriously. 

"We have to dance, that's how we finish" Farkle responds as he stands up. 

Maya sighs and walks back over to her phone and stereo to look for a song to play. If this is what will make him feel better then this is what they'll do. They'll dance and then finally say goodbye, for now at least. 

"What are you doing My, you calling someone to come make me leave?" Farkle asks half joking. 

"I'm finding a song" Maya tells him as she scrolls through her options.   
"No, wait...We'll call each other at least twice a month and facetime at least once a month and we'll...we'll text all the time" Farkle tells her, with as much seriousness as she's ever seen him have. 

"Of course we will" Maya promises easily, not even bothering to bring up that Farkle hates texting. 

"You're my person My, you make me brave and one day when I rule the world I'll give half of it to you" He tells her confidently.

"Because I'm your lovely fake wife" Maya finishes easily as she turns to start the song. 

She turns around with a smile as the opening notes start to play and offers her hand. Farkle takes it and spins her around which makes Maya laugh. They dance around her room while the song plays and Maya does her best to drink up every detail, this is going to be the last time they're together like this. The next time they'll be together is Christmas and college will have changed them in some way by then. 

"I've got to go, you stay here okay?" Farkle tells her as the last notes of the song fade out. 

" Okay" Maya promises softly as she does her best to hold back her tears. 

He kisses her forehead and then drops her hand and steps away. Maya stands there in the middle of her room and watches him go to leave through her window like the way he came in. He must think of something though because, he pauses and turns back to face her. 

"Lucas is very nice but, don't let him stand in your way...you are a gifted artist Maya Penelope Hunter, you're going to do amazing things...be a force of nature, be unstoppable but, never step back for him, He isn't the sun My, you are" He tells her seriously before turning around and leaving out her window.

Maya really is crying now and she isn't even trying to hide it. She's known Farkle since she was seven and it still shocks her that he has so much faith and love for her. She gives herself a minute to collect her emotions before going back to packing her things. As unfortunate as it is, you have to grow up and let go sometime right?


	10. The One With The Crisis of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital after Maya's accident, Shawn thinks about faith or his lack there of and after a few conversations realizes that Maya and Her Boys are a family in and of itself and that they kind of come as a package deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was already planning on writing this chapter and then I got Disney+ and found Girl Meets Belief and I just...Who let that be an episode? Who said that was okay? Then, again the writers did a lot of (Joshaya) things that weren't okay so I really shouldn't be surprised. I also slipped in some Boy Meets World references so you get my undying praise if you catch them.

Shawn is exhausted. Maya's been in the hospital for five days now and even though the immediate fear of "my kid is dying" has left him, the constant worry and tightness in his chest hasn't. The gulit hasn't left either, he should have seen all the red flags but instead he assumed "The Long Game" would take care of itself eventually, when Josh didn't show up for something or she caught him making out with a random college co-ed. That's how it was supposed to end, not with Maya in the hospital. 

She's asleep for the time being and he's grateful. Finding the right kind of medication to manage her pain has been a struggle in and of itself. One made her violently ill and another caused her to scratch any uncovered skin (that she could reach) raw and bloody. Now though, it seems that they've found the right combination and Maya can drift in and out of conscious peacefully. 

He's just going to grab a cup of coffee and try to calm the madness that's going on inside his head before going back to Maya. Her boys are sitting outside her door like freaking guard dogs so he's like ninety nine precent sure she'll be safe on her own for a few minutes. 

The boys have been here since it first happened and they haven't left since, well Lucas hasn't left since. The other two have gone home for a few hours and always come back with food and coffee but, the Texan refuses to leave. Its like he's waiting for someone else to show up but, Shawn is sure that Josh isn't stupid enough to show his face. Not that the youngest Mathews brother would get anywhere near Maya. Maybe he should ask that Farkle kid about the poisons he was talking about earlier. 

Shawn fits the lid on his cup of coffee and makes his way back to Maya's room. He stills when sees that Cory has now taken up one of the empty chairs next to Maya's door. Normally, he'd be relived to see his best friend but right now he just feels numb.

"Tell me he wasn't on anything, tell me this was really accident and that your little brother didn't knowingly put my daughter in danger" Shawn challenges as he grips the coffee cup in his hand. 

"We did a lot of stupid things when we were their age, you did a lot of stupid things when you were their age" Cory points out, and Shawn's just going to chalk that defense to his friend being in shock. 

"First of all, not "Their Age", He's almost twenty one and she's seventeen and second, I didn't almost kill someone " He pointed out as he felt the tightness in his chest again. 

"I scared my friends, my family and I hurt the girl that I loved but, Maya could have died....If you aren't scared for him yet Cor, you should be " Shawn added as he turned and walked away from his friend. 

"He's never coming anywhere near again" Shawn calls over his shoulder seriously. 

Somehow, Shawn finds himself standing outside the hospital chapel. He's never had faith like Cory or Katy. He'd like to believe that good people are just good people and not because they're afraid of this omnipresent thing in their lives or the threat of hell. He pushes the doors open and walks in anyway. By Katy's belief this presence is everywhere, sees and hears everything. So, he figured it was better to yell at this than his wife or best friend or one of the kids. 

"Am I a joke to you?" Shawn asked as he stood in the middle of aisle and looked up toward the ceiling . 

"No, really I want to know, I mean what was Jon a test?...And my dad was a warning shot?....Maya is my daughter, she's just a kid she hasn't had a chance to do any real damage to her life and you do this but, he just gets to walk away with a few scratches...where's the justice in that?" He asked with a laugh. 

"He's the one who has to live with himself" A voice cut in. 

" Oh hey kid, I didn't see you there " Shawn said as he turned and saw Lucas. 

"Or at least that's what I'm telling myself, not sure I believe it though" The younger man added after a second.

"Do you have faith, you believe in something?" Shawn asked curiously. 

"I do, can't escape that stuff where I come from but, I don't believe what my parents taught me anymore...All that hate and intolerance and twisting words to fit your own narrative, its wrong" Lucas said with a shrug.

"Though, Maya told me once that she'd like to believe that good people are just genuinely good people and I can agree with her on that, what about you?" He asked after a second. 

"I believe in people, I believe in Maya" Shawn answered after thinking about it for a second. 

"She believes in you" Lucas said with a smile.

"So, how long have been in love with my daughter?" Shawn asked casually after a beat of silence. 

"I'm...Maya and I are just friends, you don't have to worry me" the younger man defended. 

"Kid, If I looked at my best friend the way you look at Maya then our lives would have turned out a hell of a lot different" Shawn told him with a shake of his head as he stood up and left the chapel. 

When he gets back to Maya's room he sees Farkle and Zay with a bag of snacks and a slushie. Farkle the boy genius is trying to explain something if the look on his face is anything to go by. As he gets closer to them he can hear that the.conversation is about why they didn't bring Maya a coffee because that's all the tiny artist seems to live on these days, the short answer is that she can't have it seeing as the caffeine could potentially cause a reaction when mixed with her medications. Farkle though has to get into the science of it. 

"So how long do you think I'll have to watch the two of them look at each other for?" Shawn asks, breaking into their conversation. 

"Not until next spring, Lucas will want her to get better first which will annoy Maya and she'll tease him about it forever" Farkle predicted as he looked over at Shawn. 

"Well, first of all welcome to the club, we're making t-shirts and second, there's no way she's waiting until the spring" Zay said, a new spring in his step now that the conversation had turned to his favorite subject. 

"Maya's making the first move, she's going to get annoyed with waiting" Zay added knowingly. 

"And if things go south, you have a poison guy?" Shawn asked as he glanced over at his daughter's best friend. 

"I have guys...depends on the posion you're looking for and what you want it to do" Farkle informs them as Lucas comes to join them. 

"The three of you want to go in and see her, I think she's bored of me" Shawn offers, nodding toward the door. 

The three boys gather up the collection of snacks for Maya and walk as a group toward the door. 

"Oh no, Family only" A nurse says, stopping them from going in just as she's coming out. 

"They are family" Shawn offers without hesitation. 

It make not be biologically true but, its true in any other way. These are the people Maya wanted here. These boys dropped everything they were doing and came to sit in a hospital for the last five days because that's what Maya needed. The three of them might be the only ones who love her as much as Shawn does, even though its different. They may be her boys but, she's their girl. 

Nobody told Shawn that getting Maya meant getting her boys too. Nobody told him that it was a package deal, not that he'd have it any other way.


	11. Update

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated since the beginning of April and I'm sorry for that. I lost my Dad back in April and then dealing with a pandemic on top of that. I've been struggling with inspiration and having the motivation to write. On top of that my tablet broke so, I'll be writing all future chapters on my phone for the foreseeable future and it's very difficult to write or edit (I know I'm not the best editor) on it. I do have a half finished Mother's day chapter that I was going to post in May before everything happened and I was dealing with arrangements and all that Jazz.


	12. The One With Mother's Day

It's early. The sun hasn't even risen all the way as Lucas walks into the nursery. He lifts Adeline out of her crib and brings her over to get dressed. Maya was still asleep but, they probably only had about an hour and a half to run errands before the blonde woke up and called the police because because her husband and four month old were missing.

"There we go princess, today's a very special day you know" Lucas offered conversationally as he finished dressing his daughter and picked her back up. 

"Its Mama's day and we're going to spoil your mama rotten" He added, holding Adeline against his chest as the baby cooed to herself. 

Lucas secures Adeline in the baby sling they've been using before grabbing the diaper bag and his wallet. They head over to the park that's close to the apartment first. It hosts a farmers market on Sunday mornings and always has a nice selection of flowers. Lucas holds a one sided conversation with Adeline while they walk the maze of set up tables and stationary stalls. 

"I think mama would like some pretty sunflowers, what about you baby girl?" Lucas asked as he looked down at his daughter.

"Your first word is going to be "Huckleberry" isn't it?" He added, taking in his daughter's seemingly annoyed look, if a four month old could be annoyed that is. 

He kisses the top of her head before going up to the flower vendor. After looking over the bunches of flowers. He finds a nice looking bouquet and pays, while the old woman behind the counter coos over Adeline and compliments him on being a "Good dad" which would annoy Maya if she were here and annoys him now too. Taking care of his daughter doesn't make him a "Good dad" it just makes him a dad. 

After the farmers market they stop by Topanga's to pick up Maya's favorite chocolate chip muffins and a triple chocolate salted carmel cake for after dinner. The bakery hasn't changed all that much since they all hung out there in middle and high school. The only difference now is the art and pictures that adorn the walls. 

"Your mama and I had our first date here, we sat in those chairs and she poured two smoothies on my head...I think I fell in love with her then" Lucas informed his daughter as they walked up to the counter. 

"Oh she's beautiful, Shawn's pictures don't do her justice" a voice cuts in, bringing Lucas out of his thoughts. 

"Hello, Mrs.Mathews, Happy Mother's Day" Lucas greeted with a smile.

"So these must be for Maya" Topanga said smiling as she grabbed the two pink and white striped bakery boxes. 

"Her favorite muffins for breakfast and dessert to bring to her parents" Lucas said as he paid the bill. 

When he got back to the apartment with Adeline, Lucas found a gift basket of Maya's favorite snacks and a large bouquet of roses waiting outside their door. He should of expected this, of course their best friends were going to also spoil his wife on mother's day. He moved the two gifts around and let himself into the apartment.   
Lucas settled Adeline in her swing and set down the boxes and flowers before going out to fetch the baskets. The roses were from Farkle while the giant snack basket was obviously from Zay. He had just finished pouring a fresh cup of coffee when he sensed his wife's presence. 

"Good morning Beautiful, and Happy Mother's Day" Lucas greeted as he pressed Maya's favorite mug into her hands and kissed her lightly.  
"You did all of this for me?" Maya asked surprised as she surveyed the things that were set out on the table. 

"Well, Adeline was pretty insistent and you know, I can't say no to the tiny women in this house" Lucas reasoned with a smile. 

"How advanced for a four month old" Maya teased as she set down her mug and went to pick her daughter up. 

Maya shifted her hold on Adeline and picked up her coffee mug before going to settle herself on the couch. They had a nice quiet morning and if Maya ate her chocolate chip muffin and half of Lucas's well, it was her day she was allowed. 

"I'm picking the music in the car, I will not allow you to traumatize our daughter with your questionable taste in music" Maya called over her shoulder, buckling Adeline in her carseat a few hours later so they could drive up to her parent's house. 

"Whatever you want, Pancakes" Lucas said with a laugh as he slid into the driver's seat. 

"Are you going to be like this every mother's day?" Maya asked as she came around and got in the passenger side.

"Yep, get used to it" Lucas answered as he leaned over the center console to kiss her. 

"You do realize I'm going to have to one up you for Father's Day, right?" Maya asked as she flipped the mirror down and started her makeup.

"You gave me Adeline, you win every year" Lucas answered as his eyes flickered up to the rearview mirror to check on their daughter.

"You're such a sap" Maya teased with a light smile.

They're swarmed by very excited grandparents as soon as they walk in the door. Katy immediately takes the carseat out of Maya's hands and starts cooing over her granddaughter. 

"Twenty seven years I gave her" Maya said as she looked at her husband who was coming in behind her. 

"Well, you aren't little and cute anymore babe" Lucas answered as he kissed her cheek. 

"I am tiny and adorable" Maya told him with a scoff and narrowed eyes. 

"Happy Mother's day, Mom" Maya said as she walked over and tucked herself under Katy's arm. 

"Happy Mother's day, Baby girl" Katy returned as she dropping a kiss on the top of her daughter's head.

Shawn smiled and picked up his camera to snap a picture of the three women. It was just another one in a series of family pictures. It was just another reminder about how drastically his life had changed since Maya had come into his life. He had never imagined himself married but, here he was married with a daughter and now a granddaughter. In all honesty, the house contained more of Maya's art than his photography. His favorite painting was hanging above the fireplace. It was of him and Maya standing together in front of a mirror and looking at their reflections, She'd gifted it to him on the first Father's day after the adoption was finalized. 

After the picture, Maya took Adeline to lay her down for a nap and then went back to join her mother on the couch. The boys were in the kitchen making dinner for them and Maya took the time to relax. Adeline loved her naps but, she rarely napped somewhere that wasn't home and Maya was nervous that she wouldn't go down for very long.   
It was nice to be able to sit down with her mother and talk about their experiences, even if it was still odd to Maya that she had a child and was actually, truly someone's mother. 

"Nine months and thirty hours of labor, she has the audacity to come out looking exactly like her father and liking him more" Maya told her mother with a laugh.

"Ah, its because she already knows she has her daddy wrapped around her finger" Katy said with a smile as she pulled her daughter close to her side. 

"She has all the boys wrapped around her finger, I've been replaced with a newer and cuter version" Maya corrected.

They talked for a little while longer, just catching up and discussing Adeline every chance they could. Maya looked toward the kitchen when she heard someone singing in the kitchen. 

"Are you soothing my daughter with nineties rock?" Maya asked with a small smile when she saw her dad with her daughter.

"She likes it" Shawn defended, holding his granddaughter carefully.

"She likes you" Maya corrected as she swiped a piece of bell pepper and dipped in hummus. 

"Better be careful or you'll be buying another tiny blonde a whole new wardrobe" Maya warned as she spread another bit of hummus on a cracker and popped it in her mouth. 

"Well, she is her mother's daughter, she inherited your charm" Shawn said smiling.

"She's nothing like me, She's not damaged" Maya responded with a laugh.

"You're not damaged Maya" Shawn admonished with a shake of his head. 

"I have a bill from my therapist that says otherwise" Maya called over her shoulder as she carried a plate of snacks back into the living room.   
They sit down to dinner about an hour later. Its nice to be together again and thankfully Adeline doesn't mind being passed around by the adults, all of them taking turns so the others can eat. After they've finished eating dinner and dessert, Maya and Katy are presented with their mother's day gifts, necklaces with their respective daughter's birthstone and a planned spa day in the city. 

Adeline is already asleep by the time they say goodbye and pack up the car. They drive in companionable slience, not wanting to risk disturbing their daughter's sleep. When Lucas glances in the rearview mirror again, about halfway through the drive he realizes that both of his girls are asleep and practically in the same position too, like mother like daughter.


End file.
